Chikara!Sans
Chikara!Sans is the offspring of Epic!Sans and UnderHell Sans. Profile Personality Chikara!Sans is a very....somewhat good kid, he's done some good and bad. He has a bad habit of lying, he acts a lot like his dad UnderHell and talks more like his other dad Epic!Sans. He doesn't like to say bruh, but he will if he's trying to prove a point and he also will say it uncontrollably personally speech therapy is recommended trust me it works.He normally changes his clothes, but not often. Appearance Chikara!Sans wears a Black jacket that was made to have one side larger than the other which would be the left side of his jacket, his jacket also appears to be on fire from certain spots of his jacket, in this case, his shoulders and head. He wears black gloves that allow his fingers to show.He also wears a pair of boots along with some very nice short, that have a pair of gaster teeth attached. Abilities Determination Being a child of UnderHell that means some of the LV or in fact, all of his LV was passed down to Chikara!Sans. Like the big boi he is fam Mega/Planet Blaster Even though their name means destruction, these gaster blasters are a basic size as any other. they fire out pure concentrated determination. Dg:9999999999+ They're also labeled 'get rekt noob' on the sides which is nice Purple and Red Bones These types of bones have their own effects Red Bones: Gives the opponent extra amounts of determination, this is bad for monster since monster aren't meant to hold determination. Dg:90(if fighting monster) (if human 35) Purple Bones(fav color): These bones do Extra amounts of damage and also will hold you in place cause you to be fired by gaster blaster.If extremely angry and wants to end a fight he will summon green bones and will poison,blind and slower the enemy (50x slower) and gives him a MAJOR advantage in fights. Dg:120 Telekinises:His magic is so powerful that he likes to throw you around through buildings and can smash you into the ground that will leave a huge crater the effect is that plenty of buildings will collapse and now way you’ll survive. Unless you hella THICC!!!! Dg:250,000 Dg:45(purple bones) Bonus:He can teleport to far distances and his real DEF is 500 what a pussy yo gotta go all put to earn my respect (that's what she said),he also has impressive durability he can survive grenade explosions and has bones so tough that it can block exterminator sanses infamous (life goals) 79,000 galaxy busting attack yes your eyes are not lying he is THAT TOUGH.And as an added measure to dude he got some mad beef bruh FAAAAMMMM!!!! he can also summon an axe wich cuts through mountains in one slice and can deflect anything at the speed of light since he can make the axe as big as he wants well until as big as mount everest but he only has one MAJOR disatvantage in summoning his LV will go back to 1 his hp will be 2 and attack just like how my will to live gets after i try to draw something BUT I REALIZE I HAVE 0 SKILL FOR ANYTHING!!!! also will be 2 but the axe will make his damage 1,000,000,000,000 but if he wants to attack you with the axe his attack speed is very slow it takes 10 seconds to make one swing only if large but in normal sized axe he will swing as fast as cross. If he was at his angriest those little flames go out and increases his durability he can now survive through space and only 15 gaster blasters are enough to wipe out the sun and he can naturally fly through space and his speed is now 150,000,000,000x the speed of light and his bones now can get so large and strong they can take 9 with nine quadrillion other nines of atomic bombs and they can get as large as twelve suns and he has a new regeneration ability wich can heal him after being punched through nine suns in a row and survive 12 hypernovas. His most amazing feats in god form:nearly killed the king of the multiverse,escaped the biggest black hole ever, effortlesely destroyed every single person from every au (in a timeline). sliced off errors blue strings wich is said to be impossible. fast enough to dodge a protoype s. Overall:He is an extremely powerful enemy and will destroy you almost instantly if you want don’t have powerful gadgets. Yo das sum mad beef bro he better get sum fanta after that treat yo self hunty this shit was made by me when i was nine im now 15 wow i was a fukin loser Backstory/How he was Born Epic!Sans was fighting his Chara in EpicTale. On verge of death like a pussy boi, he fired one last gasster blaster. This gasster blaster was so strong that it opened up a rift in the void, this void allowed for the other void rift in Underhell to activate. This allowed Underhell to travel to EpicTale, there he saw Epic!Sans bout to be killed OH HECK DAWG I DONT THINK HE GONNA MAKE IT, UnderHell Sans fired a gaster blaster and killed Chara which epic could have done but NO he gotta make things complicated. She couldn't come back to life since now that Underhell was in EpicTale he was the most determined person there "get rekt scrub" Underhell whispered and then pulled epic into a passionate kiss. Now with EpicTale at peace, everyone had no longer a need to fight. UnderHell uses Chara's soul to break the barrier and everyone is freed. Before UHSans could leave Epic!Sans wanted to get to know him better, so for the past couple of days UHSans and Epic!Sans hung out and got to know each other(if you get what I'm saying ;]). But one day UnderHell came to Epic!Sans and asked him if he felt like taking their relationship to the next level. THE NEXT LEVEL OF THE BONE ZONE YOOOOOOOOOO THEY BOUT TO HIT IF OFF DAWG. And this was how Chikara!Sans was born. Trivia * Chikara!Sans is good friends with Paperjam and Goth!Sans. Friendship goals tho * Chikara!Sans, Paper Jam, and Goth!Sans are the most powerful offspring to ever be born. SLAY QUEEN * Chikara!Sans has read the whole series of Under(Her)Tail. He regrets nothing. Just like the time I read that teletuby (however you spell that jack) lemon fanfic honestly 10/10 would read again without any hesitation * Chikara!Sans loves to watch horror movies and also has some beef with fresh. FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT THEY GONNA FIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * Chikara!Sans loves eating burritos and drinking Fanta. OMG RELATABLE!!! He is made by SHADIKAL15. He is not EDGY Okay? Category:Sans Category:Epictale Category:Underhell Category:Cross AU Category:Timeline Jumping Category:Skeleton Category:Male Category:Underfell